Spawning
In RuneScape, spawning is the in-game creation of an entity, for instance a player character, non-player character (NPC), or an item. Respawning is the recreation of a player, NPC, monster, resource, or item after its death, destruction, or use. On the other hand, despawning is the instantaneous destruction or removal of a resource, such as fishing spots, or a monster, such as a gangster. Spawning Spawning of players in RuneScape occurs when a player first logs in. They respawn in Lumbridge after dying. Logging on is not spawning as you remain in the same place as where you logged out. Some players will lie in wait around spawn points to kill NPCs as they spawn, a common practice known as spawn camping. Spawn points for in-game objects are often used in a similar fashion. Similarly, the word respawn can be used to describe an item or NPC that reappears in the same area after it has been picked up or killed (respectively). An example of this would be two or more people fighting over a mining node. They each wanted to mine the ore, but they have to wait for it to respawn. This is when one of those "No! It's mine!" moments occurs. Various items in the game also have set spawn points where they appear after being picked up by a player. For example, chaos runes respawn in the Wilderness where moss giants also reside. Respawn point A respawn point is the place where a player that has been killed or has had their ring of life activated reappears. Players with access to the Arceuus spellbook can teleport to their respawn point by casting the Respawn Teleport spell. Players in minigames such as the Duel Arena typically do not respawn in one of the regular spawn points, but in a location specific for the minigame they are playing. Lumbridge This is the default spawn point. It is 46-49 steps away and down a ladder from the Culinaromancer's chest, and 36-39 steps up two stairs to the bank. Falador (Members only) Players can always choose to respawn in Falador once they have completed the Recruitment Drive quest. To be more precise, the respawn is in the grounds of White Knights' Castle. It is 49-56 steps away from the bank. To change your respawn point to Falador, talk to Sir Tiffy Cashien in Falador Park. Camelot (Members only) Players can also talk to Merlin to respawn at the gate right outside Camelot Castle once they have done the King's Ransom quest and completed the Knight Waves Training Grounds miniquest. It is about 39 steps away from a bank. For a quick bank access to retrieve possible lost items after death, this is the best choice if players do not wish to pay five million coins to change their spawn to Edgeville. Speak to Merlin inside Camelot Castle. Edgeville Krystilia in the Edgeville jail cell can change the player's respawn in Edgeville for a one-time fee of 5,000,000 coins. This takes you into the ruins just south of the Edgeville bank. It is 19-25 steps away from a bank. See also * Death * World switching * Item decay * Item spawn * Items Kept on Death Trivia * Prior to the standardised spawn rate update, the time that monsters and resources took to respawn was based on how many people were online on that world. If there were more players on a certain world, resources and monsters spawned faster. References Category:Mechanics